


Indigenous

by EternalMoments, Graphite_c



Series: I [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: I的英视角。我看我的两个孩子如何锁死（bushi）
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: I [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Indigenous

Side Arthur

1626年的时候，亚瑟在普利茅斯寻找那个代表着新英格兰的孩子。他本来一个人出发，但弗朗西斯偷偷摸摸地跟在他后面，被他揪了出来。不知怎么的，就变成他们两个人结伴而行。他看着弗朗西斯，气得牙痒痒。这明明是他，英格兰，的地盘。

但他眼下还有更重要的事情要做。要找到那个孩子并不是一件容易的事情。倘若在欧洲，亚瑟还能动用魔法（弗朗西斯无数次指责他这是作弊，但只要有用，谁在乎？），但美洲大陆上魔法不太管用，他们只能在普利茅斯一个个村庄里打听附近有没有奇怪的孩子。没人乐意回答这种莫名其妙的问题，直到亚瑟用一点烟丝诱惑，他们才在普利茅斯港打听到：一年前附近确实住着一个被女巫下了咒的孩子，但他死了，他的母亲说他病死在了一个月圆的夜晚。亚瑟给了那人一小壶朗姆，那人便带着亚瑟和弗朗西斯去了那一户人家。女主人不大愿意回忆往事，但弗朗西斯的花言巧语撬开了她的心防。

那个“不祥的孩子”是在五月花号上出生的唯一一个孩子。普利茅斯的冬天潮湿阴冷，而那一年的冬天雪下得格外大。在上帝仁慈的帮助下（哦，还有印第安人）他们找到了一点食物，有了种子能够等待来年的春天。疾病在船上传播，有的人高烧不退，呼吸困难，咳出黑红的血液；有的人皮肤上出现了奇怪的斑纹，牙齿松软脱落。孩子断断续续、有气无力地哭着。他大概活不长了，饥饿、寒冷、疾病随时都可以杀死他。唯有母亲紧紧抱住他，让他紧贴着自己的胸口取暖，一刻也不松手。她没有母乳，只能将食物嚼碎，又喂进他的嘴里。等他们终于熬到地面的雪融化，日照足以温暖人的身体的时候，一半的人死去了。

但孩子活了下来。

他本来应当成为在北美大陆上土生土长的第一代新英格兰人。那个孩子有着世界上最可爱的外貌，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，看起来聪明机敏。但他长到了四岁之后，开始神神叨叨地说着他们听不懂的语言。他和周围的小动物说话，野猫和野兔都听从他的吩咐。绝望的父母抱着孩子去见医生，再去见牧师。牧师认为他被女巫诅咒过，中了邪，无药可救。也许是害怕孩子会被其他人杀死，也许是他们也开始害怕这个孩子，她和丈夫在一个月圆的夜晚把镇定剂放在了孩子的晚餐里。孩子睡着后，他们乘着马车将他丢弃在远处的森林。说到这里，女人开始抽抽嗒嗒地哭泣，弗朗西斯在旁边轻声安慰。

“先生，”她问，“如果你找到了他……万一他还……能让我再见他一眼吗？”

亚瑟点了点头，和弗朗西斯一起向这个悲痛的母亲告别。一关上门亚瑟就说：“听起来挺像我们要找的人。”

“你也不怜惜一下那个可怜的母亲，”弗朗西斯说，“不管那个孩子是不是新英格兰，你不会把他带回来的。”

“何必呢？反正他也不再属于他们了，”亚瑟说，“大家都忘记这段过去反而会活得比较轻松。”

有了一点线索后，找人就容易了许多。最先在那片森林里找到那个孩子的是提诺·维那莫依宁。他带着亚瑟和弗朗西斯走向他看到那个孩子的地点。

“你为什么老跟着我？”

“我当然是想看看加拿大的兄弟长什么样子，”弗朗西斯说。

“他和加拿大可不会是兄弟，”亚瑟说，“不对，他们会的，等我把加拿大也弄到手。”

“喂，你这就谋划着要抢我的地盘？我可是好心来帮你找人。”

亚瑟白了他一眼：“呸，你怎么可能抱好心。”

他们忙着斗嘴，直到看见那个孩子。金发白皮肤的孩子一个人蹲在草地上，在灌木丛中摘一些浆果。他有着亚瑟见过的最明亮的蓝眼睛，一缀刘海不安分地翘起。弗朗西斯看到他的脸，惊叫了一声：“真是见了鬼了，他和加拿大长得一模一样。”

亚瑟沉默着。弗朗西斯继续在旁边说：“不知道你和我想的是不是同一件事。”

“该死，我可能和你想到一块去了。”

亚瑟想起了那对死在了他和弗朗西斯手下的双胞胎，在五月花号还没停留在普利茅斯，新法兰西还没设立的时候，十六世纪初的普通的一天。他和弗朗西斯在美洲偶遇，在结伴探索的路上被一群印第安人团团围住。他们掏出枪，本以为有一场恶战，但一对深色皮肤的双胞胎被送到他和弗朗西斯的手上。他们看起来不过四岁，病得很重，皮肤上布满着鲜红的皮疹。亚瑟伸手摸了摸孩子的额头，他们发烧得很厉害，亚瑟又探了探他们的鼻息，只能感觉到非常微弱的呼吸。他们和原住民彼此听不懂对方的语言，最后大家指手画脚的，才勉强搞清楚：他们在请求亚瑟和弗朗西斯杀了这两个孩子。

“为什么？”弗朗西斯有点不敢相信。他比划着拒绝的手势，转身要走。亚瑟拉住了他：“等一下，再问一问。”

“怎么，你还起了恻隐之心吗？”

“白痴，你没感觉到吗？”亚瑟说，“虽然很微弱，但那两个孩子可能是化身。”

亚瑟闭上眼睛，没错，他若隐若现地感受到了那对双胞胎身上的不同之处。这两个孩子实在是太虚弱了，如果不是亚瑟本来就比其他人敏感，也许他也会错过。弗朗西斯也反应过来：“还真是。”

“真不对劲。”

“也许……”弗朗西斯看了一眼那两个奄奄一息的孩子，想了一会儿，“他们想要我们救他。”

“杀了他来救他？你在说什么疯话？”

“对于他们来说这两个孩子是杀不死的，”弗朗西斯说，“不管这两个孩子受过什么伤都会康复。”他仔细看了看，还完整的皮肤的部分有一些淡淡的伤疤，“只要伤得够重，说不定就能把病也恢复。也许他们就是这么想的。”

“啊，有道理，”亚瑟说，“而我们两个正好很适合扮演刽子手的角色。”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“你动手还是我动手？”

“你也假惺惺地有了不杀小孩的良心？”

“毕竟不是你。不过这两个孩子看起来也活不长，”弗朗西斯举起枪，“不如一起。”

亚瑟点了点头。“再见了，孩子，”亚瑟说，“希望下一次见到你们的时候，你们过得好一点。”

“说不定我们会为抢你们两个又打一场，”弗朗西斯说，“我可是不会心软的。”

这对双胞胎转生的时间意外的漫长，久得亚瑟都快忘了这件事。现在一个已经由弗朗西斯看管，而另一个正在他们的面前。亚瑟瞥了弗朗西斯一眼——这个人跟过来绝对就是想抢走他的新英格兰的。

“说不定真应了你的话，”亚瑟嘴上开始放狠话，“加拿大也会是我的。”

“不如说新英格兰会是我的，”弗朗西斯蹲下来，“孩子，宝贝，你好吗？”

“喂！那孩子是我的！”

新英格兰看到了三个人靠近他，有些戒备。他抱着他的浆果，往后退了几步。弗朗西斯不知道从哪里掏出了一点食物（亚瑟不得不说那烤牛肉闻起来真是该死得香）。新英格兰看起来饿坏了，他闻到了食物的香味，立刻放松了对人的警惕，朝弗朗西斯走了过去。

该死，亚瑟觉得——只有一点点——失落。他从来都不擅长下厨，而弗朗西斯每次用这一点都能够成功伤害到他的自尊心。新英格兰是他的，也轻松被弗朗西斯吸引走。他沮丧地蹲下来，但新英格兰却忽然朝他走了过来，拍了拍他。

“你是谁？”还年幼的新英格兰说。

这个举动一下让亚瑟感觉自己的心被什么击中了。弗朗西斯在一旁发出了嫉妒的叫声，而亚瑟抱起了走到他面前的孩子。因为营养不良，新英格兰相当瘦小。“我是亚瑟·柯克兰，英格兰，你叫什么名字？”亚瑟问。孩子有一些愣愣地看着他。亚瑟这才想起也许他是已经忘记（或者不愿回答）自己的人类姓名。

“无所谓，今天开始，你有新名字了。你是新英格兰，”亚瑟说。

“新英格兰？”孩子眨了眨眼。

“没错，我会来照顾你，”亚瑟说，“但在那之前我得给你起一个人类的名字——”

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，”新英格兰说，“我叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

实际上阿尔弗雷德并不叫阿尔弗雷德，也不姓琼斯。亚瑟把他抱回家，在他睡着之后，翻到他随身的日记本，才知道为什么他会自称这个名字。日记本里刚开始还是普通的家庭生活，接着在某一页忽然开始记录孩子生活在树林之中的无助与恐惧。再过了几天，他记录下自己新的名字。他放弃了以前的姓氏，决定以五月花号的船长的姓氏为姓。他放弃了以前的名字，决定以英国的首位国王的名字为名。再后面的内容，便是孩子用剩下的珍贵的页面记录下他什么植物更好吃，哪里的村庄可以有机会让他偷到一点肉和面包。他睡在动物的窝巢里，靠野生的植物和偷盗生存。

“是一个有野心的小家伙，”弗朗西斯说，“他会让你吃尽苦头的。”

“我看只要他能离你远点就行，”亚瑟说，“你到底为什么还跟着我？快滚。”

“真没耐心，算了，就让你养他一会儿吧，”弗朗西斯站起来，准备离开，“有一天他会是我的。”

“呵，在那之前你还是好好守住你的加拿大吧，”亚瑟说，“因为我才会把他带走。”

互相放狠话很容易，但直到1713年，亚瑟才终于把马修接到了弗吉尼亚。马修怯怯地站在弗朗西斯身后，抓着弗朗西斯的袖子，有一些不情愿离开弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯把他抱起来，最后再亲了他一口。“只是去亚瑟家住一会儿，马修，”他许下承诺，“你终于可以和你的兄弟住在一块了。”

“兄弟？”马修有点惊讶。

“是的，你有一个兄弟，”弗朗西斯说，“我一直没告诉你。”他看着面前的亚瑟·柯克兰，语气有些咬牙切齿，“亚瑟会带你见他。”

马修的身世比阿尔弗雷德模糊许多。按弗朗西斯的说法，他有可能是定居在新法兰西的第一个家庭，路易·赫伯特家的孩子。弗朗西斯是在荒野上找到他的。找到他的时候，孩子穿着单薄的衣服，光着的手脚和脸被冻得通红。他紧紧依偎着一只白色的北极熊，头枕着他的肚子，睡得很香甜。弗朗西斯出现的时候，那只熊戒备地朝弗朗西斯低吼，而弗朗西斯把马修带走的时候，熊执着地跟在他的身后。现在那只北极熊跟在弗朗西斯的身后，也同样戒备地看着亚瑟。亚瑟觉得这个场景有些诡异，但算了，他懂魔法，所以加拿大有一只守护小熊也没什么好奇怪的。

当亚瑟终于从弗朗西斯手上接过马修的时候，他发现马修和阿尔弗雷德长得实在是太像了。一样的眉毛，鼻子，嘴巴，耳朵，只不过眼睛和头发更像弗朗西斯。“你叫什么名字？”亚瑟抱着加拿大，轻声问。

“马修·赫伯特。”

“马修，”亚瑟想了想，倒是一个好名字。他不大喜欢那个法国的姓，但现在还不急。马修现在还不完全是他的。他把马修带回了弗吉尼亚，两个孩子第一次见面的时候都相当惊讶。阿尔弗雷德绕着马修小跑着转圈圈，兴奋地叫着“你怎么和我长一个样子”。最后亚瑟把他们两个一起抱起来。

马修在亚瑟家度过的童年时光是轻妙愉快的。他和阿尔弗雷德两个人互相作伴，在野外玩耍，或者在家中阅读。两个人裹着毛毯，听亚瑟讲来自遥远的欧洲大陆的童话故事。在马修回到弗朗西斯身边的时候，他们两个人手拉着手不想离开对方。

“马修可以不走吗？”

“不行呢，”亚瑟蹲下来摸了摸两个孩子的脑袋，“没关系，马修很快又会来找你玩的。”

“那我可以和马修一起去吗？”

“绝对不行！”

和两个孩子相伴的日子让亚瑟偶尔也觉得自己的心柔软了一些。他会留意有什么新鲜的玩具可以送给两个孩子，在英国替阿尔弗雷德找他想要的花朵。两个孩子无忧无虑地享受着他们的童年时光，在亚瑟偶尔前往新大陆的时候陪伴他，用儿童一样单纯无私的爱交换他的爱与照顾。

如果亚瑟没有犯下错误，在新大陆的世外桃源般的生活也许会延续久一些。他在1761年，用一声枪响结束了马修的童年，重新开始了阿尔弗雷德的童年。

1761年的一个雨夜，阿尔弗雷德面临了他的第一次死亡，而马修面临人生中第一次由死亡带来的痛苦。马修跪在阿尔弗雷德的尸体旁边，难以置信地摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的脉搏，又轻轻晃了晃躺在地上的阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，发现阿尔弗雷德毫无反应。他的眼睛半睁着，已经没有了活泼的神气。

“这是——”马修的声音在颤抖，“我们不是不会死吗，亚瑟先生？”

“我们不是不会死，马修，”亚瑟说，“我们只能被同类，同为化身的人杀死。”

他还未向阿尔弗雷德和马修解释过他们的生死。他以为他们需要再晚一点才需要了解这件事，没想到阿尔弗雷德成长得太快，已经会闯进他的书房，和他争论税法和协助令状。他们吵架吵上了头，只给亚瑟因为和弗朗西斯的战争而烦躁的心情火上浇油。在看到阿尔弗雷德伸手要抓起他的书桌上的一把枪的时候，他的反应完全是没有经过脑子的条件反射。等他抢过枪，扣动扳机，他才反应过来自己做了什么。

亚瑟向马修发誓他并没有杀他的打算。这只是——这只是一个意外。但他不知道马修信了多少。他想把马修从地上扶起来，但马修有些抗拒亚瑟碰他，于是他任由马修跪在地上。雨敲打着窗户，亚瑟伴着雨声详细地给马修解释他们的生与死。

他们只会被同为化身的人杀死。同一把枪，如果是人类开枪，他们能够自愈。但如果是化身开枪，他们会像普通人类一样脆弱，会受伤，出血，不及时处理的话会感染，不及时治疗的话会死。

“那死去的化身会……”马修盯着阿尔弗雷德的尸体，问。

死去的化身会在自己的土地上的某处重生为人类的婴孩，以人类的速度成长，直至回到从前的状态。他们在发现自己不是普通人类之后，才会恢复与国家相关的记忆。

“哦，”马修不说话了。他低着头看着倒在血泊中的阿尔弗雷德，神情悲痛。自己做得过火了，亚瑟想，但眼下还有更多需要操心的事情。他有一些抱歉自己就这么毫无准备地剥夺了一个人的生命，又给另一个人带来更多痛苦。

“马修，”亚瑟说，“我需要你去找到阿尔弗雷德。”

“亚瑟先生，难道我要为了让阿尔再一次被您杀死，而把他带回来吗？”

亚瑟不说话了。他看着马修伸出手轻抚那一个弹孔，接着轻轻合上了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

“我会去找你的，”马修低声说，但不是对着亚瑟，而是对着再也听不见的阿尔弗雷德，“我会找到你的。”

他们两个的感情到底有多深呢？亚瑟拿不准。他并没有太多时间花在新大陆陪伴两个孩子，但他不瞎，在偶尔来访的时候，他也会看到马修脖子上的吻痕，留意到两个人的亲昵动作。但当马修离开了威廉斯堡就杳无音讯，就连弗朗西斯也不知道马修在哪的时候，亚瑟意识到自己真的伤透了这个孩子的心，一颗还没有被生死伤害过的心。弗朗西斯写信给亚瑟骂他是一个粗暴又鲁莽的混蛋，而亚瑟回敬了一封措辞同样的信件。他转身就继续投入了眼下的战争，却无法停止思考两个孩子现在可能在北美大陆的何处，正在做什么。他派人去找（弗朗西斯大概也做了同样的事情），但对此不抱太大的希望。那两个孩子比他和弗朗西斯更熟知这片土地，如果马修有心躲藏，他们没有太大机会。

1763年的时候，他和弗朗西斯当面见面。弗朗西斯打算直接掐死他，但人类把他们两个拉开了。

“他会让你找到他的，”亚瑟说，“毕竟你和他没有仇。”

“你和他本来也没有，”弗朗西斯说，“你不会还期望着我找到他之后替你说点好话吧？”

“弗朗西斯，是时候让他们知道我们真实的世界是什么样子了。”

“该死，话是这样没错，但你不会换种方式吗，野蛮人？”

“混蛋，你以为你很高尚吗，伪君子？”

他们惯常地吵了一架，最后弗朗西斯生气地在和约上签下自己的名字，字迹比平时更潦草。不知道让弗朗西斯去找马修是不是对的，但亚瑟相信弗朗西斯和他一样对他们必须经历的命运看得清楚。他输了，就得遵守和约上把马修交给自己的承诺。而现在马修也许更愿意听他的，他们也确实需要一个没有自己干扰的道别。

他一直等到了1764年的一个晴朗午后。他刚从港口下了船，回到弗吉尼亚的家中。出发前他还在内阁里讨论如何管理他的殖民地们，是该像从前一样放任自流还是应该加税。幸好人们都知道亚瑟·柯克兰脾气不好，没人敢在他面前阴阳怪气：因为他，北美的两个化身都不知所踪。他的坏心情一直持续着，直到他看见马修站在门外。马修看见亚瑟朝他走过来的时候，表情仿佛是害怕被家庭教师抽手心的孩子。

“对不起，亚瑟先生。我没有把阿尔弗雷德带回来，”马修说。

“但你找到他了吧。”

马修点了点头。亚瑟叹了口气，“我们进去坐着说吧。”

亚瑟没有改过家里的装饰，除了书房的地毯换过，其他地方和马修离开家的时候是同一个样子。仆人去给他们沏茶，亚瑟特意提醒他们马修喜欢什么口味。

“你把他交给谁了？”亚瑟端起一杯红茶，啜了一口。马修学着他的样子喝茶，却没有回答。眼下更重要的是他需要修补两个人的关系，阿尔弗雷德的事情可以放到晚一点再说。再说，如果不是他，阿尔弗雷德也不会死。

“你见过弗朗西斯吗？”他问。

马修点了点头，“他劝我回来。我知道我现在已经彻底……属于您了。”他说到“属于”二字的时候似乎有些心有不甘，但他并没有抗拒亚瑟给他一个拥抱。

“我希望你们两个人有好好道别，他一直都很在乎你。”

马修点了点头。亚瑟故意用轻松愉快的语气说：“那我让仆人们今晚准备点好菜。”

他没有再逼问马修阿尔弗雷德在哪，也没有怎么提起弗朗西斯。晚餐的话题是最近的趣闻，乔治三世在私人音乐会上邀请了一个八岁的音乐神童表演，魁北克公报即将发行。马修终于被他引起谈话的兴趣。这个夜晚并不算尴尬。很快他们就会把阿尔弗雷德也找回来，继续从前的生活。

亚瑟这么想过，却把找阿尔弗雷德的事情一拖再拖——他太忙了，是的，但他个人是不是也有点不满英国议会对殖民地越来越严苛呢？他拖到了1770年国王街冲突，1773年波士顿的茶叶被扔到海中。接着找人这件事情就变得不那么重要了——把阿尔弗雷德带回来的时机已经过去了。议会让他赶紧去找阿尔弗雷德，他却拒绝了：“他是化身，但也有自己的意志。我没有办法逼迫新英格兰忠诚于我。你们才是能改变新英格兰的态度的人。”

该死，如果是对欧洲的那群老朋友们，他可不会这样心软。

只不过这点心软也在他和马修与大陆军对上的时候消失殆尽。在1776年，他在魁北克市给马修改了一个新的姓氏。在1775年的最后一天，一个暴风雪肆虐的凌晨，马修和驻守的民兵在听到偷袭的大陆军到来之后立刻开火。他们后来才知道他们击溃的那支军队里就有美国远征军指挥官蒙哥马利。亚瑟知道的时候很高兴，虽然马修看起来脸色不佳，缩在沙发上，桌子放着半杯威士忌。他看见亚瑟进来的时候想站起来，但亚瑟示意他可以坐着。得鼓励一下这个孩子——不，现在他已经不再是孩子了。

“马修，我之前一直在想，给你换一个的名字，”亚瑟蹲在马修面前，“更适合你的名字。我现在终于想到了。你应该姓威廉姆斯。”

“威廉姆斯？”

“保卫的决心，”亚瑟抓着马修的手，“你是一个称职的化身。”

马修的表情仿佛没太听懂亚瑟在说什么似的。“亚瑟先生，”马修问，“这就是你经历过的吗？为什么我觉得这么奇怪，我又开心，又难过？”

亚瑟抱着他，轻抚他的后背，“第一次都是这样。你会习惯的，马修。”这是他们这类人必须学会的第一件事情：为了保护自己开枪。即使是在远离欧洲的北美，这也是难逃的命运。

1783年的时候，亚瑟想着让马修多看看欧洲，把马修也带到了巴黎。弗朗西斯一见到马修就紧紧抱住他，又亲了亲他的脸颊。在亚瑟瞪了他们一会儿后，弗朗西斯终于放开了马修（再不放开亚瑟就要揍他了，他看见阿尔弗雷德的时候就已经想这么做了）。接下来就轮到了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德比马修稍微高一些，他拉着马修，说着“很久没见”“要不要来美国玩”“你到后期都不给我写信”之类的话，果然和亚瑟预想的差不多，战前马修有趁自己不在的时候去看过阿尔弗雷德。他也一直都知道（并默许）马修和阿尔弗雷德的通信。

“报复的感觉很不错，”趁阿尔弗雷德和马修在热络地聊天，弗朗西斯走过来，“不过我没想到最后这个条约对美国这么慷慨。”

“只要以后能赚到钱就没关系，弗朗西斯。谁笑到最后还不一定。”

“是吗？我还以为你是因为失手杀了阿尔弗雷德，现在还在愧疚呢。”

亚瑟想狠狠踩弗朗西斯一脚，但弗朗西斯闪开了。

“我可没那么好心。多一个敌人不如多一个朋友。而且这也不是我决定的。”

“跟你开个玩笑而已，反应那么大，”弗朗西斯啧了一声，“还真是谢谢你一直把我放在这么稀有的位置上。”

他们两个人沉默地看着那两个看起来才十四五岁的化身，他们说说笑笑的，仿佛普通人一样。不知道是不是他们远离欧洲，年纪尚小，亚瑟总觉得他们两个人无论是个性还是关系都和他们这些从小在欧洲成长的人不一样。

他们以后又会成长成什么样子呢？不知道弗朗西斯是不是也想到了同样的问题，他说：“马修长大了不少呢。”

“是啊，毕竟跟着我，”亚瑟说，“跟着你的话现在肯定还是个小不点。”

“我还在担心他会不会被饿着——”

“滚！”

在他们打起来之前，有人来告诉他们签字仪式要开始了。虽然气氛有些尴尬，他们总算是顺利签完了字。亚瑟准备带着马修提早离开，但弗朗西斯拦住了他。

“你为什么把马修的姓改了？”

“关你什么事？”亚瑟白了他一眼，“要这么说，阿尔弗雷德的名字也长了。”

“哦，中间的F吗？是弗朗西斯，”弗朗西斯说，“为了感谢我的帮助呢。”他的话音刚落，亚瑟就直接抓着他的领子：“你这个混蛋再说一遍？果然刚刚就应该直接掐死你吧！”

“弗朗西斯只是开玩笑的，”本杰明·富兰克林看到了他们的争执，半开玩笑地说，“是富兰克林。”

看着亚瑟一脸吃惊的样子，马修在旁边偷偷捂着嘴笑。在和别人聊天的阿尔弗雷德这才注意到这边的小闹剧，凑了过来：“怎么了？亚瑟和弗朗西斯终于要打起来了吗？真的像马修说的一样诶。”

“亚瑟先生在问你的中间名是什么，”马修说。

亚瑟立刻松开了弗朗西斯的领子，“就随口一问而已！走了，马修。”

他们离开之后，亚瑟就很少有机会见阿尔弗雷德，签字时的趣事也很快被众人忘记。他们永远有更重要的事情要做：谈判、抢夺、反击，大脑要记住目前的战况、财政税收，也便没有空间给他们记得这些小事了。名字归根结底也不过是一个代称，化身的人类姓名能够寄托希冀，或者表达怀念，但作用也仅限如此。

亚瑟之后的时间主要呆在了欧洲，公务繁忙，就连陪伴马修的时间也很短。也许他不在的时候阿尔弗雷德会过来会陪伴马修，但马修从未向他提起过。欧洲的混战让亚瑟无暇脱身，也让他无暇顾及北美的状况，低估了阿尔弗雷德的野心。战争刚开始的时候，他和马修通信，叮嘱他在战斗中要当心。而马修回信请他放心，毕竟能够碰上真正能够杀死他的人的概率极低。

但概率很低不等于零。当信使来通报的时候，亚瑟花了一点时间才消化了马修的死讯。实际上他比自己预想的还要冷静一些。他很快启程前往新大陆。他花了一点时间旅行，又耐心地等待了一段时间，等到了阿尔弗雷德把马修带回了华盛顿。阿尔弗雷德紧紧怀抱着那个孩子，神色有些黯然。他脚步有一些虚浮——不知道是不是因为马修曾向自己描述过的神秘感应。

华盛顿，亚瑟想，是一个不错的地方。

亚瑟·柯克兰熟知要怎么折磨一个化身。当他看到蜷缩在地上的阿尔弗雷德的时候，他毫不怜惜地直视着阿尔弗雷德天蓝色的眼睛。那双曾经用着孩童无邪的爱意望着他的眼睛，曾经以胜利者的视线望着他的眼睛，此刻只剩下了愤怒。倒是有点像他们以前争吵的时候了——不过阿尔弗雷德已经不记得那段过去。

现在世界上记得那一段他们三人共同度过的时光的人，只剩亚瑟自己了。

亚瑟举着滑膛枪对着阿尔弗雷德，但他想了一会儿，就放下了枪，枪口对着地上。

“我还以为，你打算杀了我报仇，”可能是因为太疼了，阿尔弗雷德说得很慢，每一个字似乎都用了他许多力气。

“没有必要，”亚瑟说，“让你痛苦的办法太多了，杀了你反而太普通了。”

即使是这个时候，阿尔弗雷德也未露出祈求的神色。他勇敢地回视着，把婴儿抱得更紧了一些。亚瑟在想，也许上一代，他被丢弃在树林中的时候，也曾以这样的眼神打量着危险的野外。野心、无畏，弗朗西斯看得很准。他应该预料到的，以阿尔弗雷德这么快的成长速度，他怎么可能搞不懂野心和贪婪，怎么可能不对自己的领地虎视眈眈？

他又举起枪，狠狠地把刺刀捅进阿尔弗雷德的锁骨。

阿尔弗雷德叫了一声，疼痛终于让他松开了手。亚瑟弯腰从血泊中抱起还是婴儿的马修。大概是受到了惊吓，婴儿开始哭泣。亚瑟把枪扔在地上，轻声在火焰噼啪响声中给他哼唱摇篮曲。阿尔弗雷德发出的嘶吼仿佛是某种绝望的困兽。亚瑟·柯克兰给他留了一条命来羞辱他。他是亚瑟·柯克兰不屑于杀害的对象。

亚瑟抱着婴儿，转身离开了。在他离开华盛顿前，婴儿的哭泣声一直没有停止。

  
  


亚瑟·柯克兰把马修带回了加拿大，看着马修从还不能坐起来的小婴儿长成牙牙学语，会用手去够亚瑟手上的玩具的孩子。马修开始模仿亚瑟说话的音节，摇摇晃晃站起来，又摔在了软绵绵的小北极熊身上。亚瑟看着马修被小白熊的玩偶逗笑，自己也跟着微笑起来。这一刻他和已经在六尺之下的，1761年的马修产生了共情。

只不过他能够陪伴马修的时间太短了。他在世界各地奔走，只能偶尔在加拿大停留。孩子总是长大得很快，似乎亚瑟眨了眨眼，马修就该懂事了。“你知道吗，”亚瑟抱着他，有一点不太情愿，又有一点欣慰地说出那一句如同咒语一样的话，“你是加拿大。”

加拿大一天天长大，有总督，奥利维亚和小北极熊陪他。在亚瑟偶尔来访的日子，马修会读着自己的日记，问亚瑟过去发生过的事情。亚瑟坐在壁炉边上，喝着热茶，陪着马修回忆过去。法兰西，他以前的监护人；挪威和冰岛，住在欧洲北部的一对兄弟；西班牙和葡萄牙，在南边的一对双胞胎。

“那阿尔弗雷德是谁？”马修问。

“他是美国，”亚瑟说，“你的兄弟。”

阿尔弗雷德是一个摆脱不掉的家伙。马修太小了，只能等待别的人来看他，但加拿大实在太遥远了。唯有阿尔弗雷德——以令人讨厌的死皮赖脸程度——时常跑来加拿大。即使亚瑟叮嘱过仆人不许让阿尔弗雷德靠近，阿尔弗雷德总是能想到办法接触到马修。亚瑟在花园里转一圈，从草坪上凌乱的脚印和马修的衣服上偶尔没拍干净的草和泥土，轻松猜到马修从哪溜出家门。而马修偶尔的晚归，不知从哪带回来的礼物似乎是阿尔弗雷德在挑战他的耐心。但当他看到马修脸上寂寞的神情消失了，取而代之的是笑容之后，亚瑟只能不痛不痒地告诫他不要这么做。

等马修再长大了一些，亚瑟偶尔会让他来英国。马修总是让他的居所温馨一些，至少有人陪伴他吃一顿普通的晚餐。1862年的冬天，他邀请马修来英国过冬，两个人可以一起过圣诞节。但在假期开始前，亚瑟大多数时候都在外出差，留下马修一个人在他的伦敦的家里。他从印度归来的时候，一下船就立刻回到了在伦敦的房子。快到门口的时候，他看见马修站在门外，踌躇地站着等他，恍惚间还以为时间倒退到1764年。

“阿尔弗雷德来了，”马修看见了亚瑟，立刻说。他的神情有一些忧郁。亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀，和他一起走进房门。

不知道是不是因为阿尔弗雷德消瘦了许多，亚瑟第一眼看见阿尔弗雷德的时候，觉得阿尔弗雷德的眼神看起来也凌厉了。阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟说有事想单独和他谈，于是他们两个人一起走进书房。

“你找我什么事？”亚瑟问。

“我想拜托你帮我一个忙。”

“你想要什么？”

“杀了我吧，”阿尔弗雷德拿出了一把柯尔特手枪，枪口对着自己，递给亚瑟，“你不是一直都很想这么做吗？”

亚瑟皱起眉头。他时刻关注着美国的战况，但阿尔弗雷德这么快做出这个决定还是令他有点惊讶。眼前的阿尔弗雷德神情严肃，眼神里依旧有光，却隐隐有些疲惫。需要的时候，阿尔弗雷德（和亚瑟一样）完全决绝无情，公事公办。

“我可没兴趣杀一个死人，”亚瑟说，“而且这件事不能我一个人说了算。”

“你在说什么？”

“马修？进来！”

亚瑟大喊马修的名字。阿尔弗雷德听见之后惊讶地伸手抓住亚瑟的肩膀，亚瑟却一只手抓住他的手掌，另一只手臂压着他的手肘，顺势伸腿把他绊倒在地。如果是平时，阿尔弗雷德还能反击，但他现在果然已经很虚弱了。他摔倒在地面上，亚瑟就势跪在他的腰上，伸手捡起了掉在地上的枪。

“你做什么！这和马修有什么关系！”

“你这个样子才让人有下手的欲望。”

“你他妈是不是有施虐倾向？”

“那倒不至于。”

马修几乎立刻打开了书房的门。他们进门之前他站在书房门口，估计没有离开，一定也听见了打斗的声响。亚瑟把枪指在阿尔弗雷德脑袋上。“亚瑟先生！”马修惊叫一声，“这是怎么回事？”

“阿尔弗雷德打算让我杀了他，”亚瑟说。

“操，”阿尔弗雷德骂了一句。马修冲上来，伸手握住了枪管，“等一下，阿尔，为什么？”

“这跟你没有关系，马特！”阿尔弗雷德大叫。

“怎么可能没有关系，阿尔！”马修吼了回去。

阿尔弗雷德看起来很生气，不过亚瑟估计愤怒的源头大多数还是指向自己。他啧了一声，“马修，为什么不满足他的愿望呢？”

“可是——”马修完全没有搞清状况，只是凭本能地回答，“不行！”

“你他妈快一点动手好不好！”

“阿尔弗雷德！”马修开始叫他的全名，“你清醒一点！”

“我他妈一直都很清醒！这件事和你一点关系都没有！快出去！”

“真是难得你开口求我，”亚瑟说，“不如满足你好了。”他刚说完，马修就紧紧抓住了他的手腕，甚至让亚瑟觉得，如果他开枪的话马修可以直接把他的手腕扭断。

“亚瑟先生！”他说，“拜托你等一下——”

“亚瑟·柯克兰！你到底动不动手！”

亚瑟有点厌烦了，于是他直接拿枪托往阿尔弗雷德的脑袋一砸，把他砸晕过去。马修看起来还没缓过来，他有些呆滞地看着亚瑟的动作，让亚瑟把他扶起来：“走，我们去厨房喝点东西冷静一下。”马修回头看了一眼倒在地上的阿尔弗雷德，确定他现在性命无忧，才跟着亚瑟走到了楼下。

亚瑟给他倒了一点酒，通常他们晚上才会喝一点，但今天是特殊情况。他等马修的手终于没那么抖了，才说：“马修，我想你应该知道我们会也只会被同类杀死。但我没有告诉过你，我们没有办法杀死自己。”

他们的生命从来不属于他们自己，因此就连死亡也必须祈求其他人赐予。亚瑟并不能记清楚他自己在类似的时间里是怎么度过的——就像喝了及其劣质的威士忌，记忆断片，头痛欲裂。他把马修带回书房，带着他查看阿尔弗雷德身上的伤痕。即使是亚瑟自己也觉得有些于心不忍，而马修伸手触碰着疤痕与淤青，更是止不住地发抖。他是否能够感觉到相似的疼痛呢？

“这是他的愿望。死去几个月到一年，重生一次。没有痛苦，”亚瑟说。

固执这一点也许是他们三个人性格之中唯一的相似之处，因为马修还是在摇头。在牵涉到阿尔弗雷德的事情上，马修的表现格外像一个普通人。亚瑟看着马修，问：“你准备好承担我告诉你的可能发生的事了吗？”

“我会的，亚瑟先生，”马修说，“拜托您了。”

“既然这样，那阿尔弗雷德就交给你了。”

亚瑟·柯克兰放手让马修处理。他觉得事情只会越来越糟，直到哪一方开始占领优势。但所有事情都得让马修自己领悟。他让所有的仆人听从马修的吩咐，又特意让两个身强力壮的男仆来帮马修照顾阿尔弗雷德。他叮嘱仆人们留意马修和阿尔弗雷德的身体状况，一旦有什么没法处理的事情就立刻派人去办公室通知他回家。

在这种奇妙的状况下，三个人在同一屋檐下生活了一个多月。马修大多数时候都陪伴在阿尔弗雷德身边。阿尔弗雷德的精神状态并不好，在理智的时候看起来气鼓鼓的。他可能在气亚瑟把马修拖下水。可能也在气自己一时鬼迷心窍竟找亚瑟求助。马修完全可以不去看阿尔弗雷德所受的折磨，而被马修照顾的感觉也让阿尔弗雷德的自尊受到伤害。但只有马修坚持要让阿尔弗雷德活着——尽管对于他们来说，生命完全是可以挥霍的资源。

亚瑟静静旁观着马修做的一切。偶尔他在傍晚回到家后，走进阿尔弗雷德的房间，会发现马修困得倚在椅子上睡着了，而阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，看见亚瑟进来的时候会狠狠瞪他一眼。亚瑟想开口和他说什么，但阿尔弗雷德做了一个噤声的手势。有时候他也会看见两个人还算愉快地聊天（他很容易就看出来阿尔弗雷德在努力打起精神，因为马修竟然是说得更多的那个人）。阿尔弗雷德的状况时好时坏，但还过得去。于是亚瑟按着原定的计划到乡下去过圣诞节。乡下更清净一些，也许有助于他们两个人的健康。

在一百多年前，极其偶然的时候，他会留在新大陆过圣诞节。这时候他会把马修接到弗吉尼亚（反正弗朗西斯也不在，而且即使他在他也拦不住亚瑟）。在他们在弗吉尼亚的大房子里，阿尔弗雷德会兴奋地在房子里跑来跑去，缠着他一起装饰圣诞树。接着阿尔弗雷德会把房间弄得一团糟，被马修拉着收拾。晚餐的时候阿尔弗雷德话总是很多，最后被亚瑟打断，让他注意吃饭时的涵养。第二天早上两个孩子打开放在圣诞树下的礼物，有亚瑟给的，弗朗西斯给的，也有他们的总督们给的。只不过普通人的幸福通常都消失得很快。现在他们三个人终于再次坐在同一张餐桌上，亚瑟却觉得自己不知道该说些什么。他只能和马修普通地像平时那样闲聊。最后阿尔弗雷德提前离席，马修低声说了一句抱歉，也跟着出去了。亚瑟一个人坐在餐桌边上，看着比阿尔弗雷德矮了几厘米的马修跟在了阿尔弗雷德的身后。

也许马修也有一天会长得和阿尔弗雷德一样高。

前几年就有人提出了要把加拿大联邦化的设想，曼彻斯特的制造商也被继续维持殖民地增加的税收惹恼。事情还不明朗，但以亚瑟的观察，马修长得比他的兄弟慢一些，但也确实在长个子。而对于他们来说，可以用来生长的时间总是过分充裕。马修没有再下楼，于是亚瑟自己站了起来，去厨房又给自己倒了一点热红酒。窗外的雪花静静地飘落。

新年假期结束之后亚瑟要返回伦敦，但他让阿尔弗雷德和马修两个人留下来。在离开前，亚瑟单独把马修拉到一边，最后再确认一次：“你真的可以自己处理好吗？”马修用力地朝他点了点头，不过亚瑟捕捉到了马修眼神的那一丁点不确定。他拍了拍马修的肩膀：“有事一定联系我。”

虽然他觉得马修为了保护阿尔弗雷德，不会这么做的。

亚瑟行程繁忙，只能非常偶尔地拜访，甚至没有时间住下。大多数时候，亚瑟只有通过写信了解他们的状况。他看着马修的字迹逐渐开始变得缭乱，前后的语序略有一点不通，心想应该赶紧让马修回去。但是另一个烦人的家伙不一定能够经得起长途旅行。亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的感觉没什么所谓，但他并不想因为旅途上的问题再给马修增添烦恼。也许等到五月，战况会明朗一些。那时候再走也不迟。至少——先看看马修怎么想。

他非常偶尔去拜访他们两个人的时候，见到了南方的阿尔弗雷德，确实比北方的那个要讨人喜欢，但他们都是同样的野心勃勃，必须保持警惕，不然他会趁着你不备的时候露出獠牙。在三个人打牌的时候，他瞥了一眼在一旁不怎么说话的马修——他平时就不怎么说话，但那是一种令人心安的平静，现在却是令人心痛的沉默。于是他故意找了个借口支开阿尔弗雷德几分钟，趁着这个时候问马修：“你确定还要继续吗？你想的话，我可以现在带你回伦敦。”

“没有关系，”马修说，“我还可以。”

“你们五月的时候再回去吧，”亚瑟想了想，“那时候天气足够暖和了，航行没有那么辛苦。”

在最后一次去拜访他们的时候，仆人小声说他们变得逐渐亲密。他看着状况相当不错的阿尔弗雷德，说有事要和马修单独商量，把马修拉到了花园里。这一天是难得的晴天，空气中散发着五月的花香。

“马修，你感觉怎么样？”亚瑟问。

“我感觉……”马修想了想，“还可以。”

马修看起来似乎——似乎是充满了决心的样子。让亚瑟想起一百年前，马修去找阿尔弗雷德的时候，似乎也是这样的神情。亚瑟决定不再深究下去，说起了别的话题：“你也该考虑一下你自己的事情了。”

“我自己？”

“虽然还在讨论，”亚瑟说，“但加拿大可能会有更多的自主权。别忘了这才是我让你来伦敦的原因。”

马修点了点头，“我知道。我就是为了学习做一个合格的化身来的。抱歉，后面我完全忘了这件事。”

“这倒不一定。”

马修困惑地看着亚瑟，亚瑟却岔开话题：“明天我就不送你们走了。路上小心。”

在马修和阿尔弗雷德离开英国很久之后，亚瑟才知道他们没有按照计划的到达里士满，而是停在了波士顿的港口。也许是因为这件事，他在之后前往加拿大的时候，感觉马修在他面前有一点拘谨，眼神也有点回避。人们不知道加拿大在想什么，照常地谈笑。在会议的间隙，亚瑟把马修喊到一边：“马修，你有什么事想跟我说吗？”

马修一脸不知道该如何开口的神情。亚瑟提醒：“关于阿尔弗雷德的吧？”

“是的，”马修点了点头，“对不起，我把阿尔弗雷德送到了波士顿，而不是里士满。”他看起来有一些紧张，似乎在担心亚瑟会说什么责怪的话。但亚瑟只是笑着，拍了拍马修的肩膀：“你在担心我会生气吗？”

“不会吗？”

“不会，反正你我都不能改变战局，”亚瑟说，“而且我——个人——很佩服你的勇气。”

马修看起来有一点惊讶。

“马修，”亚瑟说，“你以后还会面对更多许多更困难的、需要你自己做出的决定。我很高兴你有勇气做自己觉得正确的事情。”

也许是很少从亚瑟口中听到如此直接的夸赞，马修反而不知道该说些什么了。但亚瑟可以从马修的眼睛读出他松了一口气，然后是兴奋。亚瑟没再说什么，只是打量着站在他面前的马修：他已经和自己一样高了。他早就不是那个晚上需要他唱摇篮曲的孩子，在开第一次枪之后需要他安慰的孩子。

“继续开会吧，马修，”亚瑟说，“我很期待你以后会变成什么样子。”

随着阿尔弗雷德忍受了四年的撕裂尘埃落定，马修也跟着经历了另一种意义上的新生。亚瑟对此并不感到太意外，一方面他明白阿尔弗雷德从来对马修有着许多该有的或不该有的影响，另一方面，他确信，马修以近乎正常的——实际上，对他们来说非常难得的——速度成长着，而合适的时候已经到了。伦敦会议结束之后，马修跟着即将成为他的“国父们”的律师与政客们，郑重地将一叠厚厚的文件交到他和代表他的人们手中。维多利亚女王签下姓名时停顿了一下，把头转向他，有些俏皮地询问这位领地是个什么样的孩子。

亚瑟回答：“是一位我为之骄傲的年轻人。”

女王微笑着颔首，将她古老的姓氏签了上去，仿佛要将荣光永恒地赠与她的首个自治领。

加拿大在法理上成为了一个独立国家，与母国的联系却被电气革命的时代牵系得比以往任何时候更加紧密。电报没能为取代书信和驿站而骄傲多久，紧接着被电话、收音机、射线管挤走了地位。当亚瑟通知马修，他作为英国的一员已经自动加入了欧洲各国的混战，连通大洋两岸的电缆线没有留给马修多少犹豫的时间。他很快安排了和入伍的年轻人一道开赴欧洲的航程，这一次，马修留在欧洲的时间比以往任何一次来访都要久。

亚瑟带着马修奔波在西线战场。他自以为熟知欧陆的混沌，想要让马修也看得清楚一些——但在战事持续两年之久，人命如草芥般被挥霍，且仍旧不见终点的时候，就连他也开始感到疲惫和焦虑。而马修远比他预想的要更加沉默、坚强、以及温驯。这导致他的司令们做出了一个残酷而大胆的决定：让加拿大人组成自己的兵团，去尝试夺取一座英法都未曾攻下的山岭。

为了掩埋愤怒，亚瑟只能往另一个积极的方向考虑：这是加拿大证明自己的机会，马修唯一的选择。

进攻开始前，1917年的复活节前夜，亚瑟带着马修走进法国北部战区阿拉斯市镇里的某个地下酒馆。巧合的是，他们看见弗朗西斯独自一人倚在吧台边。亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，惊讶只一闪而过，阿拉斯已经没剩下多少平民，有能力和勇气开张一家酒馆至深夜的就更少了，在这里遇到谁都不奇怪。配给的酒、烟还有茶叶从来就不够用，总会有人偷溜出来买醉。

“你在这里做什么？”亚瑟直截了当地问。

弗朗西斯背对着他们，但此时酒馆里没有其他人了。弗朗西斯抿着一杯快要见底的蒸馏酒，手边放着一件方形的黑色金属物什。炮火的轰鸣声跨过空旷的田野，敲开地下酒馆狭窄沉重的木门，在这里静静地回荡。显然，不会有人把这当做焰火，除了受难而重生的圣子——那对着西线固若金汤的小小山岭持续开火了一周的大炮，仿佛先是为耶稣经受的苦难怒号，紧接着又为即将到来的复活喝彩。

“只是忽然觉得我得到这里来。”弗朗西斯侧过身子，煤气灯的暖黄光线在他的眼底投下深深的阴影。他看起来比亚瑟憔悴得多。他对着亚瑟和马修露出微笑，“瞧，果然碰见了你们。”

“我才不想见到你。”亚瑟说，“你只会带来麻烦。”

“啊，别这么说，”难得爽朗地，弗朗西斯没有在意亚瑟的讽刺。他向老板又要了加冰的朗姆和威士忌各一杯，接着举起手边的黑色物什晃了晃，“今晚可是难得的家庭时间。”

“谁他妈和你是一家。”

“又没说你，我在说我和马修，”弗朗西斯把那台黑色的金属物往旁边挪了挪，给亚瑟和马修腾出位置，邀请他们入座，“我可是带着好东西来的。”

“这是，”弗朗西斯有些得意地弯起的嘴角让亚瑟皱了皱眉，他仔细看了两秒，依稀记得几年前——战争开始以前——到访黑森时曾有耳闻的新鲜玩意儿，“徕卡？”

“那是相机吗？”马修好奇地感叹道，“好小呀。”

“答对了，”弗朗西斯眨眨眼，正好这时酒馆老板将两杯酒推到他们面前，“原型机。从记者那里要来的，只此一晚，费了我一整瓶威士忌。虽然马修不希望和士兵们一起被拍进去，但果然我还是想要为他留下几张照片。”

“他跟你早就没有关系了。”

“噢，别那么说，”弗朗西斯说，“马修可是我们的孩子。”

“别自作多情，”亚瑟故作冷酷地说，“马修是我带大的，你也就养了那么一小会儿吧。”

“你也好意思说是你带大的，那我看阿尔弗雷德都该被授勋了。”

“那也轮不到你的份。“亚瑟完全没有被动摇。

“唉，我还记得我第一次把马修交给你的时候的样子，”弗朗西斯回忆着，“我还得抱着他，他抓着我的袖子不肯走。眨眼间就这么大了。幸好你养他的时间还没长到把他的味觉毁了。”

“快滚，”亚瑟被踩到了痛处，“你今晚到底是来做什么的？”

”你可别装模作样了，亲爱的亚瑟，“弗朗西斯微微一笑，“你知道的，不论你还是我，今夜都想和马修多待一会儿。”

“……谢谢你们，弗朗西斯先生，亚瑟先生。”马修轻声说。

即使亚瑟和弗朗西斯今夜聊天的语气都半开玩笑，也没法完全抹去马修眼底的沉重。这是一句过于沉重的谢谢，而他们心知肚明。马修是被推到前线的棋子， 不得不面对成长的独木桥——明天，将是加拿大军团独立面对的第一场战役，而非作为英国的附庸。

加拿大人从英国人的影子里像墨汁一样被抽离出来，组成一座黑方的城堡。正因此，不约而同地，亚瑟和弗朗西斯都想要鼓励，或者说，安慰马修。

他们能做的事情太少。往往只能在这种箭在弦上的时候，亚瑟才会偶然地意识到，他们过去的陪伴、能够给予的指引、说出口的真心话少之又少。

“我信任你，”亚瑟坚定地说，“马修。”

加拿大人付出的努力他看在眼里，沙盘，地图，旗帜，反复的操练，提前设置好的战壕和地雷，尽管山丘上的德国人也将这些看得一清二楚。马修做到了他和弗朗西斯没能成功做到的事：加拿大四个师团的每一个人都清楚地知道自己的责任和目的——英国人的指挥官朱利安·拜安向他保证——即使在冲锋中失去了任一位军官，只要还流淌着一滴热血，最后一名士兵也会将协约国的旗帜插到山岭上。

马修猛地抬起头看向他，微微睁大了双眼，神色中努力流露出一丝感激。于是亚瑟伸出手捏了捏马修的肩膀，“无论如何，你们至少会做得比法国人好。“

弗朗西斯的抗议声立刻响起来，“说得你们英国人强到哪里去似的！”

“你是最没资格抱怨的，法国佬。”

“是的，是的，生而与德国为邻我很抱歉。”弗朗西斯抬起双手做了个投降的姿势。他抓起相机，摆弄了两下，跳下高脚椅，“来吧，两位。借来的相机可不要浪费了。”

“弗朗西斯先生不一起么？”马修问。

“我这副模样，”弗朗西斯的指腹掠过下眼睑的浓重乌黑，“虽然还是很好看，但不是最上镜的时候。”

亚瑟冷笑一声，“你是害怕和马修一起拍照显得自己太老。”

“不至于像你一样不修边幅，”弗朗西斯回嘴道，被亚瑟瞪了一眼。“不过既然马修这么说了，”他想了想，“三个人一起拍张照感觉也不错。”

“不，你还是别过来了，”亚瑟说，“三个人一起拍照不吉利。”

“都二十世纪了还迷信吗，”弗朗西斯还是加入了他们。他把相机交给吧台后的老板，指示好相机摆放的位置，“再说了，人类的迷信对我们来说没有意义吧。马修坐在中间，好吗？”

三人的中间是焦点的位置，马修会成为这张照片里被照得最清楚的人。显然这让他一下子紧张了起来，毕竟，尽管比互相嘲讽的亚瑟和弗朗西斯好点，他自己看起来仍好不到哪里去。战争的磨难和战斗的损害一直在影响他们；对于时常冲在最前线的马修来说，受伤更是家常便饭。

马修局促不安地往椅子外边挪了挪，挺直腰背。亚瑟抢在弗朗西斯前边，伸出手揽住了马修的肩膀。拍完正经的三人合影，他们又拍了各自单独的照片，还有两两合照。弗朗西斯把酒馆老板拉来，跟他自己一起拍了张照片。

胶卷全部用完以后，亚瑟把玩着小巧轻型的相机，问道，“为什么忽然想到要拍照？”

“我时常想，如果不把这一刻留下来，以后就没有这个机会了，”弗朗西斯的手指轻轻敲着被冰冷的水汽浸湿的酒杯，“马修也好，阿尔弗雷德也好，都成长得太快了。好像每次我见到他们，都是一副新模样。改天应该把阿尔弗雷德也叫来，我们四个人拍一张，那才是完整的家庭合影。”

“不对，为什么家庭合影上会有你？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说，“阿尔弗雷德又和你有什么关系？”

“我在阿尔弗雷德的成长上也贡献了许多啊？”

“如果你说的是为了对付我帮他独立的事情的话，你还是赶紧闭上嘴吧。”

“也不知道是谁之后见风使舵改了态度，从他那大捞一笔，”弗朗西斯说，“没心没肺的到底是哪个可不好说。”

他们又一次惯例地吵了一架，而马修早已习惯了。他微笑着看着两个年长的化身为了一些其实已经不再有什么关系的小事争吵。阿尔弗雷德一定不介意和谁拍照这件事——他肯定还会很兴奋地摆弄那台相机。他一直都很喜欢有趣的新技术。说不定就在他们说话的时候，他已经从哪弄到一台了。

“你在笑什么，马修？”亚瑟留意到马修似乎一直在想自己的事情。

“啊，不是什么重要的事，”马修说，“我只是在想，能够把人的形象留下来，让人记住当下发生过的事情，这真是太好了。有时候只是看看三五十年前的照片，我都会吓一跳呢。”

“你也能稍微体会一下我的心情了，”亚瑟摆了摆手。

“我要好好感谢发明了照相技术的人啊，”弗朗西斯说。

亚瑟难得地对弗朗西斯的话感到了认同。不仅仅出于对他曾经见证的、并且未来也将持续的年轻国家化身们的变化和成长，更出于对这个难得的夜晚的珍惜。次日凌晨，当亚瑟在炮火校准的宁静中目送马修站进加拿大军第四师步兵团的末列时，他尤其感到如此——这是他的男孩迈出第一步的时候。当他在法理上获得独立，贸易上争取自主时，亚瑟总是站在他身边。但这次之后，他将离去，成长蜕变为一副全新的模样。

他准确地预见了结果，却猜错了方式：成长对马修来说不是新生，而是死亡。提醒他的是阿尔弗雷德打来的电话，掺着电流杂音的声音听起来多了些不稳的疼痛：“马修呢？”

“他现在在战场上——”

“我问你马修人呢？”

阿尔弗雷德嘶哑的吼声让亚瑟感到某种奇异的熟悉。他让阿尔弗雷德等一等，挂断电话，然后找来了刚从前线赶回来的通信员。通信员是带着好消息回来的，加拿大人仅仅花两个小时就突破了德军的战壕，又五个小时之后将协约国的旗帜插在了维米岭的主峰上——本应是个好消息。

然后亚瑟花了些力气才弄清楚：加拿大人的连日操练的确引起了德国人的过分警惕。附近驻守的路德维希·贝什米特及时赶到，在炮火中指挥士兵保住了一部分阵地。战役打响，贝什米特在残存的工事中带领德国人抵抗加拿大人的第四师，一枪击中了某个看起来毫不起眼的年轻人。

亚瑟麻木地扫过一页又一页牺牲者名单，目光停滞在马修·威廉姆斯那一行。

马修的葬礼在加拿大渥太华举办，尽管在场的每一个人都知道埋进土里的是一口空棺材。亚瑟原本想要把马修葬在天空岛，让荒原和湖泊陪伴他，让他隔着大西洋遥望故土。阿尔弗雷德原本想要把马修带回哈利法克斯，他迈出北美大陆的最后一步的地方。而弗朗西斯坚持让马修的身躯留在维米岭。他摘走山丘上一片无名的白色花朵，仿佛是为了对谁许下诺言：“就让他睡在这里吧。我会让他回家的。”

亚瑟和弗朗西斯找到马修——或者说，他沉眠于六尺之下的那方土地——的时候，已经到得有些迟了。山岭另一侧失败的战役占用了他们本就不甚充足的注意力。等他们他们循着战时的地图找到德国人留下来的壕沟时，战场已经被维米小镇善良的居民收拾过，归于宁静。遭受炮火蹂躏的田野间竖着一排又一排无名的十字架，人们循着士兵的制服上残存的姓名或标记，把他们存在过的证明写到十字架上。

属于马修的那枚只有一个简简单单的名字。这时尚且没有人知道加拿大长眠于此。

马修的重生花费了漫长的时间，长到亚瑟隐隐生出一丝担心，加拿大是否会就此消失，更何况这个国家正面临分裂的危机。他坐在唐宁街10号的办公室里，思考着如若情况恶化，他能够做些什么。无论如何至少要让马修回来，就算把魁北克彻底剥离出去——倒不如说他早就想过这么干了，但他知道马修一定不愿意看到这样的结局。

亚瑟叹气的间隙里，阿尔弗雷德闯了进来。阿尔弗雷德忙于处理国内事务的同时还经常前往加拿大搜寻马修，漫漫无果的找寻让他看起来悲伤又恍惚。他质问亚瑟，马修之死与加拿大当下的动荡国情是否互为因果，然而亚瑟没法给出准确的答案。他最多能说出的就是斯科特·柯克兰过去经历的某次死亡确实与苏格兰被纳入英格兰巧合地发生在了同一时期，但他知道，这与马修和阿尔弗雷德的关系不是一回事。亚瑟默默看着双生子中仍旧存活的那一位，不得不——该死地——承认，他们之间那不知如何解释的感应甚至比通讯器什么的都要好用得多。

弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德在这件事情上都显得过于感情用事了，亚瑟想。随着一战仓促结束，巴黎和会、国际联盟会议、帝国会议接踵而至。马修成了接二连三的会议上唯一一个缺席的国家化身，反复提醒着贝什米特——很难说这纯粹是他的过错，但胜利者们不愿放过任何漏洞——战争的罪行。

亚瑟以私人的名义约见加拿大代表，礼貌地建议他为自己的国家争取独立的签字权和席位。死人是个不错的筹码，更何况那不过是马修·威廉姆斯暂时的身份。

这份辩词的效果就和他预想的一样好。独立的领地削弱了他的帝国，却也增强了他的力量：理论上自治领们变得有权力对亚瑟说不，但除了自治领们本人以外的所有国家都对此持怀疑态度。或许是察觉到了亚瑟如何利用马修之死，阿尔弗雷德在加拿大代表说出马修的名字的时候，用混杂着怒意、悲痛和其他亚瑟也难以明白的情绪的目光看向自己，最终在在国联会议的中途退席。

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德从缓缓合上的大门中离去的寂寥背影，隐隐觉得脸上不久前刚被阿尔弗雷德揍过一拳的颧骨发痛。弗朗西斯试图和他交换眼神，他没有理会。

“你会理解我这么做的吧，马修，”他自言自语道，“虽然你不会喜欢。”

厚重帘幕掩映的窗外，雪花静静飘落。亚瑟脑中浮现的却是马修在诵读《潘趣》上刊载的诗歌时疲倦而又平静的神情。那是1915年的圣诞前夕，他的金色发丝在凛冬的风中飘荡，宛如温柔地摇曳在东风中的虞美人花。

阿尔弗雷德在加拿大西部临海的白石镇找到了重新降生的马修，亚瑟是从这个时代负责照顾加拿大化身起居的伊莎贝拉那儿得知的。伊莎贝拉在越洋电话中轻声说，她认为亚瑟有必要第一个知道这个消息。

“谢谢你。”亚瑟的声音有些发涩。两年太长了。他说，“快去通知你们的内阁吧。”

一如一百多年以前马修重新开始一段生命的最初那段时光，他尽力抽出时间去探望马修。值得庆幸的是，从伦敦到渥太华的距离从曾经长达两个月的海路变成了一天不到的空路；当然，这也意味着从华盛顿到渥太华，曾经一周的陆路变得几乎可以忽略不计。阿尔弗雷德比以往任何时候都更加勤快地去探望马修，并将马修带到美国本土去，好让他更加了解财富、生命与梦想。

然而就在马修第二次到访美国之时，大萧条剥下了这个国家最美好的面纱。美国一病不起。不知是否因为马修尚未脱离人类的阶段，他的身体受到经济崩塌的影响要比其他国家化身都微弱得多。亚瑟谨慎地在通话中建议马修尽早回到自己的国家，而不是在阿尔弗雷德身边直面最糟糕的风险。但马修坚持——他总是善于坚持——要为阿尔弗雷德做点什么。最后，亚瑟只好告诉他：阿尔弗雷德只要有他在身旁就会开心了。

大萧条给美国带去了新政，给加拿大带去了社会福利制度，给英国带去了两党握手言和。但大萧条在德国孕育出了不幸的灾难。又一次混战爆发了。先是北非、西班牙、波兰，然后是北欧。亚瑟依旧不得不支持弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯也理应与他并肩而战——直到弗朗西斯死了，在巴黎沦陷的那一天。亚瑟得知弗朗西斯的死讯时并不吃惊。他早该在这三四十年的混战里死一次，随便哪个贝什米特射出的子弹都可以让他一命归西，只不过上次是马修替他承受了一枪。这次，弗朗西斯还是被死亡追上了。

亚瑟连夜赶到巴黎找到了重生的弗朗西斯。幸运的是，就在他闯进巴黎的深夜，一个新生的弗朗西斯呱呱坠地。一如既往地，他稍微用了一点魔法，过去或许是他争强好胜，可如今确是刻不容缓。他带着婴儿回了伦敦，但自由法国根本腾不出人手来照顾他们尚在襁褓的（还不知道到底属于哪一边的）祖国。他有一瞬间闪过一个恶毒的念头——不如干脆让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦作为一个伦敦人长大——但他的理智提醒他最好的选择是大洋对岸另一个说法语的应许之地。

他要来一架改装过的运输机和两名领航员。对飞行器的唯一要求是“至少能撑住十七个小时”，对人的要求是“口风严密”以及“照顾过小孩”。他亲自操作运输机起飞，一头扎进乌云密布的天空里。航程持续了十六小时十一分钟，最终他在纽芬兰圣约翰的一片农场里堪堪降落。引擎和机翼的轰鸣声引来了农场的主人，两周大的弗朗西斯被地面的温暖唤醒，重拾力气嚎啕大哭起来，于是农场主人连盘问亚瑟等人身份的步骤都跳过了。趁农场的人热心地照顾着小孩，亚瑟将领航员遣去休息，借来电话，拨往渥太华。

他希望马修此时已经到了渥太华。就在六月初，在与荷兰方商议后，亚瑟授意马修陪同荷兰王储朱丽安娜公主及其家眷逃往加拿大本土躲避战火。他上一次从马修那里收到讯息是他们顺利抵达哈利法克斯港的报平安，以及让王储移居渥太华的打算。马修没有让他等太久，战时错过任何一个电话都可能导致一场失败，“您好？”

“是我。”亚瑟说，“告诉我一个魁北克城可以着陆的地点，以及你赶到那里要多久。”

马修只安静了一瞬，然后报给亚瑟一个地名和一个数字。

“我在那里等你。”亚瑟简短地道了谢，“对了，把阿尔弗雷德也弄过来。”

然后他挂断电话，叫醒了熟睡的领航员和小弗朗西斯，重新起飞前往魁北克城。他飞往马修所说的地点，显然马修已经事先指示过机场的人，一进入领区，管制员就连上了亚瑟的通讯频道，指挥他降落。

阿尔弗雷德和马修先后赶到机场，看到停在亚瑟身后的运输机，以及被亚瑟递到他们面前的早就哭不动了的小弗朗西斯时，两个人目瞪口呆的表情非常——并且难得地——符合他们双胞胎的身份。

”亚瑟先生，你……”马修将弗朗西斯小心翼翼地抱在怀里，“我给你安排了今晚的住处，还有——”

“不必了，我一会儿就起飞。飞过来的这段时间里，我已经错过七个作战会议了。”

“两位领航员也需要休息。”马修没有退让，“待会儿我去拜托这边的工程师检查你的飞机。”

“……我知道了。”亚瑟疲惫地垂下肩膀，接受了马修的安排。马修点点头，把小弗朗西斯交给阿尔弗雷德，让其他人一起坐进他开来的吉普车里。前往住处的路上，两位领航员鼾声大作，亚瑟强撑着精神向马修和阿尔弗雷德解释这趟仓促飞越大西洋的航班的前因后果。马修开着车没有说话，就连阿尔弗雷德也良久无言。最后亚瑟说，“找个法国人照顾弗朗西斯。等他长大点就告诉他。”

“我会的，亚瑟先生。”

“德国的下一个目标就是英国，接下来一段时间我挤不出时间联络你们。最坏的情况——马修，做好接收英国皇室和政府的准备。”

“……好的。”

“呃，”阿尔弗雷德勉为其难地开了口，“有什么我能为你做的吗，亚瑟？我指，我个人？”

这次轮到亚瑟沉默了。他想要军火，想要战机，想要士兵，他想要一切能够支撑他战斗下去的力量。但这这不是他们之中任何一人能够促成的事情，此时他们身为国家却显得比人类还要渺小。他认真地想了想，最后说道：“教他说英语。”

“哦，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“需要我模仿英音吗？”

“不用了，”亚瑟说，“他已经用他的口音恶心我这么多年，还不如美式英语——要是你有自信能把他掰成美音的话。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情说明他本想像以往一样反驳亚瑟对他的口音的嘲讽——但他很勉强地忍住了。他低头看了一眼怀里还在沉睡的小弗朗西斯，接着又看了亚瑟一眼。

“只有这件事吗？”他的语气里难得不带刺。

“哦，还有一件，”亚瑟说，“在他恢复记忆之后多在他面前说法语。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，就连马修也跟着微笑起来。即使是这种危急的时刻亚瑟也坚持要和过去一样挤兑弗朗西斯，这种熟悉感让紧张气氛稍稍缓和下来。亚瑟打了个哈欠，在将近十七小时全神贯注地驾驶之后，他现在终于能够略微松一口气，倦意很快席卷上来。

短暂休息之后，亚瑟回到伦敦，重新投身于战事之中。很快，他听说美国和加拿大建立了共同防务体系；富兰克林·罗斯福决定以近乎馈赠的方式援助英国物资；德国开辟东线战场；美国的战事在太平洋战场打响；战火烧遍了整个世界。目不暇接的战讯之间，他为北美大陆保留了一条秘密的通话线路。有时是从渥太华打来，有时是从华盛顿打来：只有在这条线路，他们不再以国名相称，讨论的话题永远和血与火无关。即使某几次电话会在伦敦的凌晨三点——北美东海岸的夜里十点——响起来，偶尔甚至还会错打到官方的接收端。每当这时亚瑟就会在阿尔弗雷德（只有他会打错）一句小声的“操”之后把把听筒摁回接收器，在事务员昏昏欲睡的目光中走回办公室。挂在橱柜边的电话会在他关上门的那一刻响起来。

“亚瑟先生，”说话的人变成了马修，“很抱歉凌晨打扰你。”

“……呵，那小子还学会把你搬出来当挡箭牌了？”不对，亚瑟猛然意识到，“阿尔弗雷德又去你那儿了？”

“是，”马修顿了一下，一阵悉悉索索的声音响起来，听筒被夺到了另一个人的手里，亚瑟听到阿尔弗雷德理直气壮地说，“下个礼拜你不是也要来开会嘛。我提前过来了，正好帮马蒂照顾弗朗西斯。”

“没让马修照顾你就不错了。”

“干嘛啦，你有吗？”

“我倒确实没有一位会打电话批评你翘班的总统。”亚瑟说，“喔抱歉，你可能害你家总统忙得连这功夫都没有了。”

“富兰克林才不会管我！”

“这不是什么值得骄傲的事情，小伙子。我没想到你还要我提醒你这个。”

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，亚瑟能够想象到他一定是在吐舌头。在阿尔弗雷德——上一个阿尔弗雷德——还没有冲他散发充满敌意的火药味的时候，他们的争吵和辩论常以男孩一下淘气的吐舌结束。然而他们的关系中纯粹而真挚的那一部分随着上一个阿尔弗雷德的死去一并消逝了，此后他们只在剑拔弩张的谈判桌上或硝烟弥漫的战场上相会。他作为旁观者了解阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德作为对手了解他。他们针锋相对，总能精准地找到对方最柔软的痛楚一刀刺穿。

但是，自从他把重生的弗朗西斯交给马修和阿尔弗雷德之后，他们的私人线路开辟之后，他似乎又在阿尔弗雷德身上看到了一点曾经的——如果那个阿尔弗雷德如他所愿地成长，他相信一定会拥有的、如现在一般的——曾经的热忱与率性。

而这令他打心底里感到庆幸。

“你太啰嗦了，老头子，”阿尔弗雷德说，“弗朗西斯吵着要吃什么奶酪，Le stilton blue eng-eng-来什么的？”

“Le stilton bleu anglais。”亚瑟不忍心继续听下去了。

“啊，就是这个！我和马蒂翻遍北美都找不到这种。你记得买一点带过来。”

“……”亚瑟的心沉重得没法从派里仰望星空，“要不你饿死他吧。”

“虽然我也想，”阿尔弗雷德小声说，听起来像是捂住了听筒，“但是马蒂说不能再让你一个人冒着危险冲进敌占区了。”

“那我真是谢谢你了，”亚瑟翻了个白眼，但他还是允诺道，“我会让霍华德打听一下。别抱太大希望，这边的物资比你们那儿要紧张多了。”

霍华德浏览亚瑟交给他的采购清单的时候，用颇为奇怪的眼神瞥了亚瑟一眼——他可能以为亚瑟没注意到——是那种“虽然知道祖国不会生儿育女但这是从哪里拣了个小孩吗”的微妙神情。亚瑟非常明显地咳了一声，霍华德立刻转身离开了办公室。干他们这行的深知有很多事情还是不问为好，他是专业的。在亚瑟即将和温斯顿·丘吉尔一道出发赶赴北美大陆的前一天，霍华德交给他一个满满当当的包裹。亚瑟检查了一下，非常遗憾地发现弗朗西斯指名的奶酪赫然在列。他拎着包裹上了飞机，首相咬着刚点上的雪茄，看着亚瑟小心地把包裹放在了座位下面，微笑着问亚瑟是不是带给弗朗西斯的零食、玩具和书籍。

亚瑟一口红茶差点呛进气管里，“你……你知道了？”

“你很少带私人物品，亚瑟，”丘吉尔弯了弯眼睛，“你把这些东西带在身边，说明里边有娇贵的食物。阿尔弗雷德的味觉就和你一样糟糕，他吃不出来这些玩意儿。加拿大——马修，对吗？——他是个好孩子，不会提麻烦的要求。排除之后，只可能是给弗朗西斯的。”

“如你所言，温斯顿。”亚瑟勉强擦干净了脸上和衣服上的茶渍。

“瞧，所以我对我们和法国的联盟始终充满信心。”丘吉尔竖起两根手指，比了个他最常以及最爱在媒体面前摆出的手势——胜利，“40年夏天的那个晚上，你风风火火地冲进来问我要飞机和领航员的那副样子，我想忘掉都难啊。”

亚瑟愣了一下，露出苦笑。人类短暂的生命往往伴随着更加深刻的情感与记忆，但这并不意味着他们——已经活过了漫长岁月的他——对待这两样灵魂的珍宝会有任何懈怠。或许，亚瑟想，正因如此，他才会想到要把小弗朗西斯送到魁北克去，才会下意识地想要把阿尔弗雷德和马修一道唤来接走小弗朗西斯，才会对不知何时跨越大西洋底响起的那通电话，始终心怀期待。

载着英国来的一行贵客的战斗机抵达魁北克之后，丘吉尔去了尼亚加拉大瀑布观光，然后他会南下前往美国访问罗斯福在海德公园的寓所；亚瑟则独自启程去了渥太华。马修早早就在渥太华的家中为亚瑟准备好了一间居室。自从巴黎沦陷那一夜他匆匆赶往魁北克以来，这是他们四人第一次在没有任何官方事务的叨扰下相处的时光。

弗朗西斯除了外貌是标准的三岁多，其他任何方面都表现得过分成熟。尤其是和阿尔弗雷德或者亚瑟拌嘴时的语气，和二十三岁模样的弗朗西斯没有任何差异。他十分曲折地对亚瑟表示感谢（“谢谢你没把我变成一个伦敦人”），转头就开始责问为什么要让阿尔弗雷德同时用美式英语和美式法语折磨他（“美式英语就已经足够了，亚瑟”）。阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着把弗朗西斯的奶酪从盘子里夺走作为报复，只有这时弗朗西斯才会充分展现四岁孩童的特色，跳到阿尔弗雷德身上大闹起来（“给你吃是浪费，阿尔弗雷德！”）。马修连忙把弗朗西斯抱开，亚瑟在一旁悠闲地喝着加了枫糖浆调味的红茶，只遗憾把相机让给了克莱门汀·丘吉尔，而没有自己带在身边。

“每次看到你这副模样，我都不禁格外同情你的总统先生。”看着气喘吁吁在他对面坐下的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟揶揄道，“上周你剪断白宫电话线的壮举我已经听说了。”

“啊？”阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛。

“不会是罗斯福先生告诉了丘吉尔先生……吧？”马修迅速反应过来。他已经把弗朗西斯哄睡着了，刚从他的房间里走回客厅。

“哦，”亚瑟扬起眉毛，“看来麦肯齐·金总理也没能躲过呀。”

“麦肯齐先生说罗斯福先生转了两趟电话接到他那里，大发了一通脾气……”

“那还真是辛苦他了。”亚瑟说，“罗斯福先生跟我的首相分享的时候，听起来就像是在讲什么笑话。”虽说他自己当初直接开了一架飞机带着弗朗西斯飞越大西洋的事迹也成了桩被丘吉尔拿来和罗斯福交换的趣闻。

“我才剪了一根，”阿尔弗雷德发出窒息的声音，“还只是里面的一条铜线。天哪，这些老头子也太八卦了。”

亚瑟看起来毫不在意，“苦中作乐罢了。”

最黑暗的时刻已经过去了，他和温斯顿·丘吉尔都如此确信着。在已经取得北美大陆的协助作为坚实后盾的当下，纵使黎明前的夜晚漫长而痛苦，但每一个人都心怀希望。他看着阿尔弗雷德和马修疲惫却坚毅的面庞——如今也变得历经战火冲洗，却始终熠熠生辉的年轻面孔。他们闲谈着不久前出版的《小王子》和《局外人》、斩获奥斯卡奖的《卡萨布兰卡》、尼古拉·特斯拉的离世、今年依旧坚持参加NHL赛季的六支球队。忽然，仿佛感受到什么似的，他们默契地停下来，看向亚瑟，“怎么了吗？”

“啊，没什么，”亚瑟微微一笑，“只是在想，原来你们俩已经一样高了啊。”

“亚瑟先生，”马修看起来有些受伤，“我在1867年就已经和阿尔差不多高了。”

“才没有，”阿尔弗雷德表示不服，“你最近——我指，你是在我们防务一体化之后，”阿尔弗雷德及时避开了马修在二十六年前曾经死亡过、五年前才结束人类的成长状态的事实，“才能够完全平视我啦，马蒂。”

“明明在你教我射击的时候还自嘲过被我追上了——啊，”响起的电话铃声打断了马修的反驳，他走过去接起电话，简单地应答了几句。挂断之后，他用依旧柔软的、但认真而庄重的声音对亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德说：“麦肯齐先生马上就到。我们准备出发。”

“好，”阿尔弗雷德从沙发上跳起来，“去拯救世界吧！”

1943年，基辅解放；1944年，罗马解放。年轻人用血杀出了诺曼底滩头，几个月后三色旗在法国骄傲地飘扬。地图上标出的解放区越来越大，最后两颗原子弹落在了日本，以死神降临的姿态把战争推向结尾。第二次世界大战结束了，但世界并未因此获得彻底的和平，就和以往度过的每一分每一秒一样。至少自己不需要再亲自奔赴战场，日子又回归到了坐在唐宁街10号办公室喝红茶，偶尔飞去出差的模样。

在1999年的圣诞假期，亚瑟从伦敦起飞，前往加拿大度假。他是最后一个到的，法国人翘了一天班提早出发，而美国人住得太近。等他拖着行李箱到了马修在渥太华的家里的时候，另外两个人已经像是在自己家一样，穿着拖鞋，一人拿着一个画着枫叶图案的马克杯。来给亚瑟开门的是阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟看见他打开门的时候瑟缩了一下，等亚瑟一进来就哐得一下关上。在亚瑟把大衣挂在门口的衣帽架上的时候，他把亚瑟的行李箱拉进客厅。

“你来得也太慢了，”他抱怨。

亚瑟打了个哈欠，“我已经一下班就飞过来了。”

“辛苦了，”马修从厨房探出头来，“你去客厅坐着吧。我正在泡茶。”

发起度假邀请的是阿尔弗雷德。他一本正经地对另外三人说既然今年是世界末日，不如一起度过圣诞与新年的假期。亚瑟嘲笑阿尔弗雷德竟然相信这种蠢话，接着弗朗西斯指出亚瑟在公元999年的时候被吓破了胆。亚瑟反驳说明明公元999年更怂的是弗朗西斯。显然，他们两个人因为记忆的断层，都不记得当时真正发生的事情。他们争执了一番，最后一致同意今年新年意义特殊。度假的事情就被敲定下来。要选一个合适的地点倒不容易，因为按阿尔弗雷德的说法，必须是一个“足够特殊”的地点。

“不如一起来加拿大看极光吧，”马修说。

他们把目的地定在了加拿大西北地区的黄刀镇。走出机场的时候，阿尔弗雷德夸张地叫了一声，接着把羽绒服的帽子裹得更紧了一些。

“不至于吧，”亚瑟说，“你没在冬天去过阿拉斯加吗？”

“为什么要在冬天去？”阿尔弗雷德说，“冬天应该去佛罗里达才对。”

“呵，”亚瑟瞥了一眼同样在一旁瑟瑟发抖的弗朗西斯，“南方人。”

“说的好像你在北极圈里一样，”弗朗西斯说。

“而真的在北极圈里的阿尔弗雷德却被冻得半死。”亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德跺脚，忽然怀疑是不是阿尔弗雷德在普利茅斯的冬天挨冻的记忆刻进了灵魂，所以到了现代都还在害怕严寒。他扭头想和弗朗西斯说这个新想法，又想起记得这件事情的弗朗西斯已经死在在法国大革命。

“亚瑟，你这么有空盯着我看，就不能帮忙看一眼在哪租车吗？”阿尔弗雷德提着大包小包抱怨。

“这里能有多大，你就不能自己看吗？”亚瑟这么说着，抬头帮忙看前往租车处的指示牌，很快就忘了他之前的想法。

等他们上车开了暖气，过了几分钟，阿尔弗雷德就长叹了一句“活了过来”。他坐在副驾驶，打开地图，但亚瑟觉得马修并不需要阿尔弗雷德的导航。马修是实际计划这趟旅行的人，而弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德扛来了单反相机和三脚架（很巧，他们都买了今年刚出的尼康D1）。马修定的住宿地点是大奴湖边上的当地人的船屋，不少人出租空房间给观光客来增加自己的收入。大奴湖上结了厚厚一层冰，湖上住在船屋的人可以开车在湖面上出行。在把行李放下后，他们在黄刀镇的城镇上打发时间。黄刀镇并不大，就算步行，不需要多长时间也能把市中心逛完。地上的积雪根本不会化，路旁的积雪可以轻松没到小腿肚。亚瑟穿着厚重的长靴，两只手揣在口袋里，觉得自己的睫毛都要冻住了。

他们先步行到了市政厅。市政厅后的步道上已经点亮了圣诞灯，灯缠绕在白色的树枝上，暖黄色的灯光在白天还不是非常显眼。之后是沿着栈道的楼梯盘旋向上，登上了黄刀镇的制高点——其实只是一块六层楼高的岩石——俯瞰整座城市，却只能见到白雾。亚瑟看立在此处的纪念碑，纪念碑被雪盖住了，于是他用手拨开了雪。纪念碑上写着纪念1920至1930年代的那批冒着极地的严寒和极端气候建立起了运输通道的勇敢飞行员的话语。阿尔弗雷德凑过来跟着阅读，接着尝试念下面的法语，把弗朗西斯吸引过来，捂住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴。阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴，粘在了唯一不会嫌弃他的马修身后，把手伸进马修的外套口袋里取暖。

“今天是多云啊，”马修说，“晚上云不散的话就看不到了呢。”

马修的话一语成谶。直到晚上九点，云层也没有散去。于是他们放弃了前往营地的想法，去了镇上的酒吧。大多数游客都跑到野外去碰碰运气，酒吧里大多数是当地人，有少量和他们一样决定放弃今晚的游客。喝酒的时候，马修给他们闲聊讲述着这片土地的历史：在欧洲人到来之前，已经有人居住在这里。在这里的原住民们携带的用皮做的刀鞘，在使用时间长了后就变成了黄色。这把黄色的刀成为了小镇的标志。阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地听着马修说后来发生的淘金热，东部来的人们如何在这里定居，落在镇子附近的苏联核导弹。

第二天，他们睡到了将近中午，吃过房东做的早午饭，由房东带着去冰钓。他们把车停在了湖的中间，下车步行的时候经过了一群正在休息的毛茸茸的雪橇犬。那群大狗抬起头，朝着路过的阿尔弗雷德和马修呜呜叫几声。狗主人呵斥了他们几句，阿尔弗雷德却很有兴趣地走了过去。

“我可以摸摸他吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。得到同意后，他蹲在了领头的那条狗面前，摸了摸它的毛。狗高兴地朝他吠了两声，在阿尔弗雷德的羽绒服上蹭，阿尔弗雷德却怪叫一声：“别，你身上的冰渣好冷！”

“不好意思，他们平时不乱叫的，不知道为什么看到你们特别兴奋，”狗主人说，“他很喜欢你。”

“喔，他从小就吸动物，”亚瑟说，“见怪不怪了。”毕竟在没有被找到前，他们都是在森林、在荒野里成长的孩子。阿尔弗雷德亲昵地抚摸着那条大狗，它身上灰白相间的毛看起来柔顺滑亮。“兄弟，你的毛真漂亮，”阿尔弗雷德笑着，“你一定过得很不错。”

“你怎么见到什么都称兄道弟的，”亚瑟说。

“可能他们两个是同一个品种，”弗朗西斯说。

马修笑着蹲在了阿尔弗雷德旁边加入撸狗。等到狗也玩够了，要继续工作之后，他们才和养犬人告别。房东在大奴湖的冰面上砸开了一个冰洞。渔民会在冰面下设下渔网，一扯就能从湖中捕到鱼。而房东则带着钓竿——大多数时候是房东在钓鱼，因为除了马修之外其他人都没有办钓鱼证。阿尔弗雷德干脆缩成一团蹲在冰上，等待着鱼儿上钩。

“你离冰面越近的话，不会越冷吗，阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟问。

“但我这样可以减少散热面积。”阿尔弗雷德说。

房东的手气不错，在阿尔弗雷德再次被亚瑟嘲笑前，他就钓上来一条。最后，他们提着几条鱼回到了船屋。房东用当地渔民的方式给他们料理，虽然只是用简单的盐和胡椒调味，新鲜捕捞的鱼自带着甜美。等到晚上，他们开车去了观赏极光的营地，等待着极光到来。阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯躲在了搭起的帐篷里，蹲在烤着炭火的火炉旁边喝热咖啡。马修和亚瑟两个人则搬了椅子坐在户外，看着天空。

“你不进去坐着吗，亚瑟？”马修问，“外面还挺冷的。”

“还行，”亚瑟说，“我比那两个娇生惯养的家伙耐寒。”

实际上并不，北极圈的寒意对他来说还是很难吃得消。但幸好他的大衣足够厚，而且他想和马修坐一会儿。他和马修一起坐在了加拿大国旗图案的椅子上，看着旁边有人在雪地上试着生起篝火。但不知为何他们总是点不着，于是亚瑟走到他们的旁边。马修跟在了亚瑟的后面。

“可以试着轻轻向火苗吹气，”亚瑟提醒他们，“这样氧气充足一些。”

在亚瑟的帮助下，火焰燃烧了起来。于是他们邀请亚瑟和马修一起坐在篝火桶边上烤火，吃烤棉花糖。那四个人是一起出门旅行的大学同学，从加州来。接着他们好奇地问亚瑟和马修是否也是来自外国的观光客。

“我是英国人，”亚瑟说，接着指了指坐在旁边的马修，“他是加拿大人。”

“哦？就你们两个旅行吗？”

“不，实际上还有两个躲在了帐篷里，”亚瑟说。

“我可不是在躲，”阿尔弗雷德的声音忽然从身后传来。亚瑟回头看，果然是阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯钻出了帐篷。

“你们两个这么久还不回来，我还以为极光出来了呢，”弗朗西斯抬头，“没想到云还没散。”

“今晚可能看不到了，”马修说。

弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德被邀请加入谈话。他们两个人都比亚瑟和马修健谈，一加入后气氛就热络了起来。他们熟练地扮演着自己的假身份，普通的跨国公司职员，认识多年的朋友。说到这里阿尔弗雷德搂住了马修说他们是伴侣，而那两个人——他指了指弗朗西斯和亚瑟——是前夫关系。于是亚瑟狠狠踢了阿尔弗雷德一脚，阿尔弗雷德才承认他是开玩笑的。如果不是太冷了，他们的羽绒服帽子太碍事，亚瑟觉得他一定会去亲一下马修的脸颊。

“我还以为你们是兄弟，”大学生说，“你们长得好像。”

“嗯？可能待在一起的时间太长了吧，”马修随口编了一句，然后偷偷用手肘捅了阿尔弗雷德一下——但阿尔弗雷德完全没反应，可能衣服太厚了。他们说说笑笑，吃着烤棉花糖（弗朗西斯怂恿亚瑟唱他的召唤恶魔之歌，被阿尔弗雷德制止了）。在聊天的时候，天上的云雾慢慢散去。亚瑟抬头看了一眼，发现了他们在等待的极光终于降临。

“看，极光诶！”阿尔弗雷德伸手指向天空。

这晚的极光并不算很耀眼。浅浅的绿色在黑暗的夜空中飘荡，如若不是天空足够暗，也许就会错过。即便如此，旁边的几个大学生兴奋地指着天空，弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德也开始用相机拍照。

这不是亚瑟第一次见到极光——在很久以前，夜晚还没有电灯的时候，即使是在牛津郡或者康沃尔郡也有机会看到极光。如果去苏格兰，或者再远一些的北欧，看到的机会就更大。今天的极光并不算明亮，但也许是1999年的倒数第二天给一切都裹上了神秘的未知色彩，这片极光看起来分外令人感慨。他瞥向了一旁搂着马修的腰的阿尔弗雷德——两个人看起来很亲昵地在说些什么。阿尔弗雷德指着天空，马修时不时发出轻快的笑声。

第三天的他们待到了夜晚才出门。主要是相机真的受不了冻，阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯说。于是他们到了晚上再次前往营地。这次他们没有白来：在1999年的12月31日晚上十一点，他们在冰面上漫步的时候，天空中出现了即使是活了这么多年的亚瑟也不记得自己见过的极光。一束横贯天空的绿色光芒在天空跳动着，宛如天使的翅膀在挥舞——虽然科学已经找到了极光的解释，但偶尔也会让人想要相信这是神迹。

在英国和法国的传说里，极光源自于神的战争，而对于美洲原住民来说，极光来自逝者的王国。在1999年的最后一夜聆听亡者的信号，倒像是一种奇妙的暗示。也许这光芒之中有来自过去死亡的每一个阿尔弗雷德和马修，他们都从彼此的死亡与重生中获得了——一点经验，一点教训，更多的是失去的痛苦，和对再次相会的期待。他们两个人至今不知道，在几百年前，在他们以前还有一代化身，死在了亚瑟和弗朗西斯的手上，预示着这片土地在未来几百年的命运。

“我们来许愿吧！”阿尔弗雷德完全不知道亚瑟的内心感慨，打断了他，“对着极光许愿会有好事发生！”

“阿尔弗雷德，你怎么现场编传说啊！”

“新年愿望吗……”马修想了想，“希望能够度过平静的一年就好了。”

“太普通了吧马蒂？”阿尔弗雷德说，“新年愿望可是对明年的期待诶，不是应该许一些更有野心的吗，比如拿个世界第一什么的？”

“啊，这样的话，”马修说，“我希望能够冰球世界第一。不过我已经是了。”

“好，那我希望明年冰球世锦赛美国队第一！”

“阿尔！加拿大队肯定会痛揍你一顿的！”

亚瑟想了想，“希望明年欧洲杯英格兰夺冠。”

“呵，”弗朗西斯冷笑一声，“我刚拿了世界杯，正打算把欧洲杯捧回去凑一对。”

“别小看我，上次我可是进了四强。”

“明年你不是东道主，肯定连小组赛都出不了线。”

马修和阿尔弗雷德终于结束（或者说放弃）了关于冰球的争执（马修说不管加拿大是不是世界第一，美国都不是）。“那就成为人均甜甜圈店最多的国家好了，”马修说。弗朗西斯笑着一把揽过马修的肩膀，“很可爱的梦想呢。”但阿尔弗雷德拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀让他松手，然后自己搂着马修，下巴架在马修的肩膀上。

“我们来合影吧！”阿尔弗雷德说，“这是1999年的最后一天！”

“啊，有道理，”弗朗西斯看了看周围，“我们回到帐篷附近拍吧。那里比较亮。”

他们又往回走。亚瑟抬头看着天空，几百年前他时常在海上这么仰头看着星星，手上的罗盘和天上的星空指引他跨越大洋。在几百年后，那些久远的记忆仿佛是虚幻的梦境。他们的经历被写成白纸黑字， 记忆却溶化在岁月长河。但在亚瑟的记忆中一次又一次似曾相识的场面，重复上演的戏码，让人怀疑世上确实存在着永恒不变的灵魂。

“喂，亚瑟，你在那发什么呆？”阿尔弗雷德说，“快点啦，都在等你拍照！”

“啊，来了，”亚瑟朝他们走了过去。


End file.
